A Second Chance
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Okay so how does this work? What sins must I confess? Well, I guess I should give up the major ones huh? Well father, I've broke almost every commandment, especially the thou shalt not murder, lie, and cheat, Oh and I have a daughter!... Full Sum inside!
1. The beginning

_Summery..._

_Okay so how does this work? What sins must I confess? Well, I guess I should give up the major ones huh? Well father, I have sinned, a lot, I've broke almost every commandment, especially the thou shalt not murder, lie, and cheat. But I've never been married, so I've never cheated on my wife, that's good, right? But I do have a daughter, she's only three, and yet she is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, actually she is the most powerful being in the universe, oh and did I tell you? I'm a Vampire. No I'm not crazy, all though on some days it feels like I am going down that path, to bad you can never tell huh? So, is that all? Am I done?....I'm going to hell, aren't I? Twilight and Charmed Xover._

**xXEdward's Point of **

You know, I've never really expected anything like this to happen to me. I live a life, so different from everyone else, and that is one of the hardest things. You see I am a vampire. You heard me. And no I won't show you my fangs because I don't have them. So many things have been grossly exaggerated, I mean we don't sleep in coffins because we don't sleep, and we don't explode in the sunlight, we sparkle, and my family and I are stranger than most vampires. You see we drink animal blood, calling ourselves vegetarians.

First there is Carlisle, our 'father', he started our little family by biting all of us, me first, then Esme, my 'mother', who was sweet and caring, then Rosalie, a very beautiful but vein 'sister', who brought him Emmett, her husband who was born to be a big brother. Then, comes Alice and Jasper, who came to us, already turned, who are married and very happy together. Not only do we act as a family, but Alice, Jasper and I all have other abilities, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense other people's emotions, and I can read minds.

But back to my thoughts before, I never ever expected anything like this to happen to me, and everyday I see it, or rather her, it makes the air leave my lungs, air that I don't need. I glanced in the pink room, my eyes settling on the most important thing in there. My daughter. Yes, that's right. She's mine, I know it's impossible but it happened. My three year old baby, Claramay Elisabeth Cullen or Clara. The light of my life. She looked so much like me, long brown hair, but with her mother's big brown eyes, so full of expression. Her mom had died before she had even known my sweet baby, the only girl important in my life other than her mother and my family. Her mother had been a witch, a Charmed One, and we were going to be married, even if she had only been nineteen. But she was killed by a demon before her life even took off.

Clara was the only thing I had left of her mother, and as much as it pained me, it gave me some joy as I realised that Prue never died, not fully, she lives in mine and Clara's hearts. Watching over us and protecting her daughter. I watched as Clara slept, one of her arms wrapped around the brown teddy bear that Emmett had given her and the other up towards her mouth so she could suck her thumb. Emmett and Rosalie were her godparents because Rosalie had always wanted children, but since she was a vampire, she could never have them. Clara's hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing a pink night gown that Alice had put her in. We had all, even Jasper, gotten over Clara's smell. The blood pumping through her veins didn't bother us, probably because we loved her so much.

"Daddy?" Clara whispered, just slightly, but it was enough to send me to her.

Quickly wrapping my arms around her, I drew her close to me, hugging her small body to my seventeen year old one. It was one of the only words she spoke, I guess growing up without a mom and put a damper on her talking skills, but it didn't bother me because every time I heard that one word, it made my heart beat with life that was usually not there.

"Did you have a bad dream baby?" I whispered into her hair.

She just clenched her hands into my shirt, gripping on to it.

"Baby what is it?" I whispered, hugging her tightly.

She never seemed to care about how cold my body was, though it worried me occasionally, she seemed comforted by it, so I let her feel it, letting her cool off. Shaking her head softly I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward you're not going to believe this! I just had a vision, here let me show you... _

_I was sitting in the meadow, the one that only Clara and I go to, with another girl, she seemed a year or two younger than Prue had been, and looked a bit like her. Long brown hair and expressive brown eyes. We were sitting close together, she was leaning into my side, and I had my arms wrapped around her, in a loving way. "I love you." I whispered softly. _

_"Oh Edward, I love you too!" She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I grinned leaning down and pressed my lips to hers, it seemed like an eternity before we broke a part. _

_Then the vision was over, just like that. _

_Edward! You're going to get another chance at love!_

I tuned Alice out, I didn't care who this girl was. Wrapping my arms tightly around my baby girl I sighed. I was not going to replace Prue, at all, I was not going to replace Clara's mommy and my love even if I live to the end of time, which I will...Was I?

**xXxXxXxXx**

**That was the first chapter of ****A Second Chance****. I hope you like it and I will be updating soon. Like all my stories, I will not UPDATE until I get at least five reviews, but if I have more than five that's fine by me too. C:****So if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Keep in mind that most of the other chapters will be longer, this was only the fi****rst chapter, so it's laying the ground work.**

**Suggestions, Comments, Questions, and ideas are all welcome, I love them all. **

**Also, I do already have a story that I am righting, it's called A Royal Affair, and I will Update them equally but since that was posted first that will be updated first, but I'll try to get the chapters out at the same time, it shouldn't be to hard. C:**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Just leave me alone

_Last time..._

_I was not going to replace Prue, at all, I was not going to replace Clara's mommy and my love even if I live to the end of time, which I will...Was I?_

**xXEdward's Point of **

I stared at Clara as she opened her bright eyes and looked up at me, smiling softly. Her mother's smile.

"Hey baby." I whispered, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

It had been years since Prue had died, but that didn't make it any easier. But everyday, I realised just how important my baby girl was to me, and how much she was going to be like her mother.

"Daddy..." She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Her stomach growled, making me smile to myself.

"Sounds like someone is ready for breakfast. Come on, I'm sure Grams will have it ready for you." I said, picking her up.

She smiled at me, sticking her thumb in her mouth. I quickly opened the door, walking out of her room and down the stairs to the living room were Emmett and Jasper were playing video games before school, smirking I walked over to them.

"Clara!" Emmett said, putting his controller down and walking over to scoop his goddaughter up while I walked towards the kitchen to check on Esme and Clara's breakfast.

I heard Clara giggle as Emmett raised Clara above his head and spun like a helicopter.

"Em! Em!" Clara said giggling.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded, walking down the stairs.

Clara giggled as she came down and I watched in Emmett's mind as Rosalie took Clara from him with a grin and kissed her forehead. Sighing happily I sat down at the kitchen table with Alice, who was staring at Esme while she cooked. It was quiet for a few minutes, the sound of the water boiling on the stove was the only thing that was giving noise to the large kitchen, before Esme spoke.

"I heard about Alice's vision." Esme said softly.

I nodded stiffly, looking down at the table with sudden interest, sometimes it felt like I was the one channeling Clara, not Jasper.

"So what are you going to do?" Esme whispered, mixing in the oatmeal.

"Nothing, it's not going to come true. Besides, how would Clara handle this?" I asked. "Oh and speaking of Clara, how in the world do you going on the first date and go, 'hey, I'm a daddy at seventeen, well not really seventeen, I'm really a hundred and seven. How? Well I'm a vampire, oh! I didn't catch your name, sorry.' Strangely, I don't think that will go so well." I said annoyed.

"Clara will be fine with it, and you can't avoid love Edward." Alice said, looking at me.

"Alice, look, I appreciate all that. But I'm a daddy, and I'm a vampire, two things that don't exactly mix well in the dating world." I said as Esme handed me Clara's breakfast.

"Edward please, we are only trying to help." Alice said, looking at me.

"But it's not helping Alice. I love Prue, and I do not want to be in a relationship with someone else."

"Edward we all love Prue, she was going to be my next daughter, but that doesn't mean that..."

"Mom, I love you, but save it." I whispered.

I walked out of the kitchen, but I could clearly hear them still talking.

"Don't worry, he'll come around, he doesn't realise that he loves her yet." Alice whispered.

"I hope so, at this rate, it seems like he's determined to be alone forever." Esme whispered back.

Rolling my eyes I smiled at Clara as I scooped her into my arms and plopped her down into the high chair that was by the dinning room table. Clara giggled as I put a spoon full of food in her mouth.

"So Edward, what's all this talk about visions?" Emmett asked, making Rosalie and Jasper turn to look at me.

"Nothing, it's a choice that I haven't made and won't make." I said softly, trying not to worry Clara.

"Edward..." Jasper said.

"Enough, guys, we need to get ready for school, and I've got to get Clara ready for the day." I said getting up.

"Edward we miss her too." Emmett whispered.

I stopped on the first step, Clara was gripping my shirt as she sat on my hip.

"Then why are you trying to send me to a blind date?" I whispered so Clara wouldn't hear.

"Daddy?" Clara asked softly when I stopped.

"It'll be okay baby." I whispered, quickly stopping the unvoiced question.

"Who are you trying to convince Edward, your daughter, or yourself." Alice whispered.

I turned around and glared at her.

"Daddy? Ali?" Clara whispered, confusion lacing her voice.

"Leave me alone Alice." I whispered softly. "Just drop it, all of you."

I walked up the stairs and into Clara's room, not letting any of them try to talk about it any more.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sudgestions, Comments, Questions, and ideas are all welcome, I love them all. And I will not UPDATE until I get at least five reviews, but if I have more than five that's fine by me too. C:

**  
Thanks so much!**

Stacie-Ann


	3. What is that smell?

_Last time..._

_I walked up the stairs and into Clara's room, not letting any of them try to talk about it any more._

**xXEdward's Point of **

I ended up driving myself to school, ignoring the looks that my siblings gave to me. I hated that I felt like I was abandoning them, but what felt even worse was that I felt I was abandoning Clara. Her mom died and I'm dating other people, granted she died two years ago, but that doesn't mean that I should be dating, it felt like I was cheating on Prue.

I couldn't do it, I didn't care if there was a million premonitions out there, or if Alice believed it was destiny. My destiny had been with Prue, to create Clara, and we did, I know that my destiny is complete, right? I mean from the vision, the girl had been human. But part of me was screaming Prue had been human. But Prue had also been a witch, she could take care of herself when I couldn't, she was able to protect herself from me when I was angry or thirsty. And now, well that new girl is just a human.

Groaning in frustration, I walked up towards the front door of Forks High school, my thoughts still on Prue and Clara. Like they always were. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, which was a really bad idea. A smell assaulted my nose, hitting it with such force it hurt. It smelt so amazing, so mouthwatering, I felt like I needed to find the source. The blood smelt like flowers and even more so it smelt like the best thing in the world. Taking a step towards it I was suddenly yanked from the door and dragged toward my car.

I struggled with extra vigor and desperation, even though I had hunted a few days before, it still didn't mean that I couldn't still be thirsty. I faintly realised it was Jasper and Emmett holding me down, so I couldn't go murder that unsuspecting person.

"Let me go." I hissed through clenched teeth.

I wanted that blood so bad.

"No! Edward calm down." Emmett whispered, keeping me down on the hood of my Volvo.

"Emmett, I'll make it quick I promise, just let me go!" I hissed, struggling to get to the scent that was now almost faded.

"Edward stop it!" Rosalie hissed.

"Think about Carlisle." Jasper said.

I didn't care, I loved him but that, whatever it was, smelt better.

"Think about Esme!" Emmett tried when I continued struggling.

I knew she would be disappointed, but I didn't care, not right now anyway.

"Think of Clara." Alice tried.

Clara, my sweet baby girl. Knowing they had hit a soft spot they continued.

"Think about how this would hurt her." Jasper whispered.

"She's been through so much already, don't make her lose her father." Rosalie said glaring.

I looked at her as my whole family thought of Clara. Taking a deep breath I realised how stupid I was, how could I even think of doing that to Clara. I felt sick when I realised what could have happened, what I could have done. Gulping I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the smell. I was stronger than this, I knew I was.

"Just think of Clara dude." Emmett whispered, slowly realising me.

"Do you need to go home?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, unable to talk. I did not want to quit, I was not that weak.

"Are you sure Edward? I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Jasper whispered, not realising me.

"I'm positive Jasper, besides what's the chance that I'd have her in my class?"

Jasper gave me a look and I sighed.

"I promise Jasper." I whispered.

He reluctantly let me go and I took a sigh.

"Please don't do anything stupid Edward." Rosalie said with a frown.

Rose and Emmett were so protective of Clara, and they knew she loved it here. Rose has been like a mom to Clara, and she took that job seriously, making sure that Clara was happy and healthy. In away it made me proud of Rose, but sometimes it felt like she would be a better parent to Clara than I was. Gulping in a deep breath I held it in before I took a step towards my destiny.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! ****Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like or don't like, are all welcome! So please take the time and review.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. Oh crap

_Last time..._

_Gulping in a deep breath I held it in before I took a step towards my destiny._

**xXBella's Point of viewXx**

I sat down in science, it was my first day in Forks, life was odd for me to say the least, and yet it wasn't that bad either. I had just moved here to live with my father. I had wanted to give my mom sometime with my new step-father, so I left for them.

Now I was here, in Forks, in this old classroom of this old high school waiting for this day to be over. I just wanted to go and email my best friend, talk to him about how much I miss him. Ya, your right, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and I hated to go and leave him, so much. But I had to, I had to let my mom live her life, and in doing so I had to let Andy live his life. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to think about him. Sighing I felt my cell phone buzz and was grateful class hadn't started yet. I flipped it open and smiled softly.

_Hey baby, I just wanted to wish you a good first day of school. We all miss you so much, especially me, I hate the fight we had before we left so I want to talk to you, but I have to go before old Hinderson tries to take my phone. Love you._

_Andy. _

I had forgotten about Mr. Hinderson, our old history teacher, but also the cell phone dictator. Smiling softly I pushed my fingers into the keys.

_I miss you too, I miss all of you guys, even Mr. Hinderson. I'll talk to you after school 'kay?_

_Bella. _

I snapped my phone shut and glanced back at the blackboard, sighing as the bell rang, as much as I loved Andy, I had to let him go live his life. Right? I felt the chair shift next to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a teenager sit down heavily, almost as if the world was on his shoulders. I glanced up, taking in his beautiful golden eyes and his untamed boyish hair. He wasn't looking at me, but at the window, intently, almost as if something was actually out there that held his interest.

_I wonder what's the matter with him?_ Thought with confusion. _Do I have something on my face or something? Do I smell bad? He won't even look at me!_

"Hi! I'm Bella." I tried softly.

"Edward." He said in a monotone.

"So do you live around here?" I asked.

He nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Have you lived here long?" I tried again.

He just nodded, again.

"Do you have a big family?" I asked, I don't know why I kept trying, I just did.

Again, he nodded, but that's all I got. I didn't know why I was trying so hard, I guess it just felt strange to see someone hate me when I really didn't think I did anything wrong, did I? Fine if he didn't want to talk, I didn't care and if he didn't want to talk, whatever. So then why does it feel like rejection?

**xXEdward's Point of ViewXx**

She's in my science class?! How the hell did that happen?! I swear to all things that are holy that if Alice set this up I'll kill her. And why the hell does this girl smell so good? Damn it! I can't even breath because I feel like I'm just going to launch myself at this girl and kill her, rip the blood right from her body! Maybe I could get her to walk out to my car with me and just let my teeth rip into her beautifully delicate skin and...NO! I won't do that! Not to my family and not to Clara! I tried to read her mind, but I came up with a blank. Yep a blank. Wait...What?! How in the world is she coming up blank? Just like...No, she is nothing like Prue. Groaning so low I faintly heard her start to talk.

"Hi! I'm Bella." She said softly, her voice sounded faintly like bells, just like...No, she is not like Prue at all!

"Edward." I said, trying to keep her away with my cold tone.

"So do you live around here?"

She doesn't give up does she? Nodding I watched out the window. I hated being so cold, but I had to, to keep her alive and my daughter happy.

"Have you lived here long?"

Why didn't she just give up! Obviously I'm not talking, so she should just stop talking before I try to kill her!

"Do you have a big family?"

Damn it, she doesn't take a hint does she? Nodding my head I decided if any more questions came up, I'd ignore them. I'd leave it an awkward silence between us. But no questions came. Maybe she had taken the hint? I sighed softly, wondering why in the world my thoughts were stuck on her all of science. Sighing I realised that I needed to set my priorities strait, figure something out. If Bella was going to be in my science class for the whole year, something had to change between us. Sighing I kept staring out the window, just watching the leaves blow across the yard, my thoughts on three women. Prue, Bella and Clara.

**xXxXxXxXx **

**Suggestions, Comments, Questions, and ideas are all welcome, I love them all. And I will not UPDATE until I get at least five reviews, but if I have more than five that's fine by me too. C:**

**Sorry it took so long, I just needed to think a little bit! Now, I've got some pretty good ideas, so this should all work out! C:**

**Thanks so much! **

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
